Lionblaze's Death
by Eona the Crim
Summary: Who can kill Lionblaze? What would his death be like?


Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, or any of the characters

**A/N This is just a short story that ends with a cliff-hanger; I know it doesn't seem complete but it is. I wrote with the idea of killing off a main character I didn't like. The title says all. Please R&R and don't mind the mistakes/repetition if you find any.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prologue

Squirrelflight's not my mother_! Lionblaze thought furiously, pacing back and forth. His tail lashed. Looking up, he found Squirrelflight staring at him, and his eyes narrowed. He turned away defiantly, Squirrelflight responding by lowering her rust-colored head sadly. _

_Whiskers brushed against the golden tom's face. "Get some rest Lionblaze, you deserve it; you were so brave when you defended us." Lionblaze walked back to the warriors' den, paws dragging, Hollyleaf padding quietly by his side. _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lionblaze dreamed. He was in Tigerstar's forest. Tigerstar himself stood in front of him, Hawkfrost at the large tom's shoulder, claws unsheathed.

"I'm not your kin. Brambleclaw isn't my father." He decided lying would hurt him more than the truth.

Tigerstar jumped forward, large paws knocking Lionblaze to the ground. "You think I didn't know that?" he hissed. "You ignorant weakling! Do you think you deserve me teaching you?" his claws raked across the pinned tom's face.

"I'm not a weakling. You can't beat me-no one can. I may not be Firestar's kin, but I'm still an unbeatable fighter."

_"Firestar?" _Tigerstar snarled, "Firestar is a weak, pampered kittypet that should be _dead_! If you believe that being related to that freak of nature is good then you should have felt like a god when you thought you were related to _me_! You can be beat- _I_ can kill you!" The large tabby jumped back to let Lionblaze stand up to face his opponent. "Hawkfrost? Would you like to fight this sniveling _kit_?"

"With pleasure Tigerstar." Icy eyes locked with the smaller golden tom. Hawkfrost then leaped forward, claws outstretched. Lionblaze dodged to the side, scratching the side of the tom that past him. Hawkfrost growled in annoyance, pain showing in the battle of emotions that stormed in his face. He threw himself at the younger cat, jaws bared as he went for the throat. With practiced ease, Lionblaze stepped sideways, whacking the head of the tabby as he came alongside him.

"This is taking too long, Hawkfrost. Can't kill this _kit_?!" Tigerstar leapt in to help his son. With two large cats attacking him, Lionblaze was weakening quickly. There were open gashes along his flank and belly, caused when he defended himself against one and was attacked by the other. His blood roared against his ears. Usually, when he was battling the adrenalin filled his head and controlled his paws, but he was experiencing another emotion as well, one that was rarely present. He was afraid, troubled by crippling, bloody fear. He lashed out at Tigerstar, swiftly spinning to jump on Hawkfrost's back, raking his claws against the strong tom's flesh. Muscles rippled beneath him as Hawkfrost shook violently, trying to shake off the other cat. Realizing he couldn't shake the golden tom off, he flipped backward, landing with Lionblaze's weight beneath him. He sneered, leaning closer, whiskers brushing the struggling tom's face. "You're dead." He slowly took one claw and traced a line across Lionblaze's face, enjoying the fear that flickered in his eyes as the paw went down to his neck, plunging into the soft flesh. Hawkfrost stepped off, sitting back to watch the other cat struggle to get up. His eyes flickered with surprise as Lionblaze mustered his last strength to lunge at Hawkfrost, tearing at his throat. He then fell back gasping for breath. "Fool!" he spat, "I can't die, I'm already dead!" Tigerstayr then calmly walked up to plunge his claws into Lionblaze's neck, pulling them down to the soft underbelly fur.

"You can be beat." Tigerstar meowed again, "You can die in this hell." Lionblaze struggled to take a last breath, choking on his own blood.

"I will never die- my soul will live on, ripping yours to shreds." With these last words, Lionblaze gasped one more time, his face frozen in a snarl, his final act of defiance.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lionblaze." Hollyleaf murmured sleepily. "Lionblaze? Its time to go on the dawn patrol." She looked up when he didn't answer. "Lionblaze?" She saw his blood-soaked nest. "Lionblaze!" Her shrieking woke the other warriors.

"Be quite Hollyleaf, no need to wake us all."

"Is ShadowClan attacking?" Birchfall jumped up, fur bristling. "Lionblaze? Hollyleaf, what's wrong?"

"It's Lionblaze……" she whispered, her head on his flank, "he's dead."

"Dead? Check his claws for fur!"

"He couldn't have fought anyone in here without us hearing but he may have been severely wounded outside and dragged himself back, but why not go to Leafpool?"

"There's no fur Dustpelt!"

"No fur? Go fetch Firestar!"

"Lionblaze…." Squirrelflight whispered, "Lionblaze!" she whirled around, lashing out at Whitewing. "Whitewing, wake up! Get Leafpool!"

"Squirrelflight! There's nothing Leafpool can do! She can't bring back the dead!"

"Jayfeather must see this." She whispered quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" Firestar growled, starting to pace around the twisted body when he squeezed inside the crowded den.

"He was killed by another cat, by the looks of the wounds, and there's no blood on his claws or fur stuck in them, but his face is frozen in a snarl, so in some respects it looks like he didn't fight back while in others it looks like he did. But which accursed cat could do something like this? Lionblaze was no weak fighter."

Brambleclaw looked mournfully at the tom he thought to be his son. He realized what could have happened, telling by the wounds on Lionblaze and the absence of fur and blood in his claws._ He was meeting with Tigerstar and they murdered him in their own forest, in a dream realm, a hell._

"Lionblaze!" Leafpool's screech surprised the puzzled and depressed cats, and Jayfeather lowered his head sadly, padding slowly forward to press his nose into his brother's fur. He then looked at Hollyleaf with his sightless eyes and they shared a despondent thought- _We are no longer three._


End file.
